


War Daddy

by TitanPandora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (is that a thing?), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, No now he's in war fire and Italy thinks he's crazy, Spain has tattoos, You thought I forgot all about dad Germany, also Romano has long nails and loves kids, universe swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora
Summary: Hetalia Centric!Ludwig switches places with Domestic Centric!Ludwig. He has to make heads or toes of now being a dad and married to his annoying sharpshooter





	1. Change & More

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad with a relatively new story, but I'm actually really happy with how this happened. I was having a terrible hiatus and this came out of this. Reviewing would be loved!! 
> 
> Before Reading Notes   
> >Louise calls Germany Da, because she can't fully say Dad 
> 
> >Spain and Romano have three kids, twins named Katrina and Catarina, with their youngest being Campbell 
> 
> >The Kids call Romano and Feliciano mom, but when referring to the other sibling it's used with Uncle 
> 
> >Spain has lots of tattoos and is soft boy 
> 
> >Germany's Brain taunts him a lot for no reason, but to further my dumbass plot 
> 
> ⚠️⚠️Reading and Reviewing is loved, also follow me at @Aphgermanysass for more of my work ⚠️⚠️

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

The smell of gunpowder and smoke filled the dirty air as Ludwig ducked under the dilapidated building's overhang. Around him was the noise of gunshots and the streets ran red with blood.

"Come in Germany!" The crackle of walkie-talkie on his belt made the pain in his ears worsen.

Right now was one of the biggest fights he'd seen out of the war, right now they were putting people in danger and ripping away technology and growth with warfare. It made his lungs collapsed with grief from the country they were currently battling in. Every second his brain hit him with shots of his soldiers dying for the cause of the Reich.

The noise of the radio repeating made Ludwigs teeth clench and he pulled it up to his mouth, "Hello Italy, over."

"Good to hear you, man," Italy breathed into the speaker, he could imagine the small man's shoulders collapsing in relief, "me and Japan have sight of the capital, we are heading there and we need you to meet up with us so we can establish a treaty, over."

It was almost over, thank fucking God, falling to his knees he pressed the button to communicate, "Thank God, I'm so weak I don't know if I'll be able to make it to the capital. Could you possibly do it without me? Over."

"Absolutely not!" Italy was quick to hit back, "Japan and I will find you and communicate back to Adolf that you are injured, over."

"Like he would care, just go on without me and I'll meet you there, over." he bit back, finding his heart settle dangerously low. As much as he tried to believe that Hitler was suppose to be there for him, something else was boiling. Why were bodies beginning to pile up when there is no bloodshed, was his only question.

His hand was grasping at a large bullet wound in his chest, a shaky breath pulling out, "I'm not going to leave you, Germany.. No, Ludwig. We stay in this together. Screw Adolf I'm going to find you. Over and out."

"Damnit! Italy!" He snarled back, but found only static. That headstrong idiot, now the fighting will just continue. Maybe he could get ahold of Japan to make sure that he went to the capital and signed the treaty. His hands, covered in blood, shakily began trying to turn the station, but his vision started blurring.

God, he already had fucked up vision, now he was seeing spots. Consciousness was beginning to dissipate as he started to pass out. At least Italy was coming to get him and sleeping would heal his wounds quicker, he just couldn't pull himself to think that this felt different.

Ludwig's brain however cuddled his whole body in a cotton like love of heat, telling him to not to fight like he's been doing for days now and just give in.

Not being one to say no, he let himself to break and fall deep into sleep.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

Peace, that was all Ludwig could feel as he slowly pulled himself out of sleep. However his brain felt blocked, and his mouth dry as he sat up.

He was in a bed; he knew that without opening his eyes. Feeling around on the side, there was a warm spot and no body. Where the hell was Italy? That nutcase always slept in, even if he was the one passed out. Sometimes Japan would join them in the cat nap, so he felt around and still was met with just something missing.

"Argh! Stop it!" A shout rang through made Ludwig's eyes split open, the voice sounded young yet irate as a deeper voice challenged the younger.

The room didn't look like a hospital, usually those were a long hall with bodies lining each side, but here he was in bed with a light blue quilted blanket, and the sun shining in across the carpeted floors. At the side table he slept on was a pair of glasses, some kind of technology, and a low hanging lamp. In the side table he rummaged through he found a bunch of useless papers and lots of cords.

Carefully stepping out of bed, he felt his feet smush into the soft carpet and his body bring him to a simple armoire, it had one side open with an array of happy colors and a little basket on the side with jewelry. He saw himself in the small mirror, however he looked older. A spot of grey in his light hair, and a speckle of a beard.

Who was the image in the mirror? Why couldn't he remember getting those strands of grey or the salt and pepper beard? Who was looking back at him?

Again was the bickering, it was making his whole head ache as he stepped out of the cozy room, but not without stopping to analyze and array of pictures of him, Italy, Japan and some children.

In the hallway it was thin with pretty windows, but by a door were the children in the picture; they looked to maybe be in elementary school or early middle school. The taller had thick curly hair a light blond, his hand was pulling at the long braids of the girl who was ranting herself red.

"Break it up," he snapped easily, like he's done so many times for his easily distracted soldiers that would sometimes turn to bullying rather than just playful bickering.

The girl turned with tears in her eyes as she pushed the bigger down to run to his aid and use him as a barrier from the now pissed boy, "Dominick is being a meanie pants, tell him to stop! Mom said I could get the bathroom first!"

"No, she's lying!" The boy, Dominick, snapped back hotly, "Mom said no such thing, Louise is lying!"

The easiest answer came to mind as Ludwig grasped the boy from coming any closer to the girl, it was very frowned upon to hit a woman, "Why not to settle this by you guys asking Mom," he tried.

That just resulted with the siblings racing down the steps shouting for Mom and making fun of each other. They bolted past a pissed off cat on the steps and a lazy dog in the foyer that just seemed to roll its eyes.

The bickering pair bolted through swinging doors where they grasped and shouted at each other through another person. At first, Ludwig expected to see a woman, maybe one with pale blonde locks and a thin lipped smile, yet who surprised him had his body shaking in not a positive way.

It was Italy, but it didn't look like Italy. Yes, he still had dark auburn hair and those fiery sharpshooter eyes, but he seemed more fit, less like a board, and more like someone who actually ate. The children grasped at Italy's apron, trying to speak over each each other as the middleman (Italy) had a fond smile like this happened all the time.

"Alright, gosh, you guys are going to rip my apron, what is up with the both of you?" Italy tried to wrangle them, but Ludwig ended up having to go over and grab the taller boy by his shoulder and pull him back. Italy looked up and mouthed a thank you, before placing a soft hand on the girl's head, "Now, both of you explain."

"Dominick says he gets the bathroom when it's mine; last night you said I could get it," Louise hissed in a usual telling-on manner.

The boy practically jumped out of his skin when he heard her words, "No way, mom told you no such thing, you're a liar!"

"Children, we have three bathrooms! Why can't you just use one of those!" Italy, the usual voice of reason, said.

Careful eyes narrowed at Italy, "You know the basement bathroom is haunted; we only go down there to bathe Pumpkin, because Dad is with us."

"Monsters will eat Da before us, because he's bigger," Louise backed unhelpfully.

"I feel offended that you would let the monsters eat me first," he huffed crossing his arms.

Italy touched his arm, his eyes showed a playful love, it was strange to see that look on a man that has a record on headshots. "How about Dominick takes the upstairs bathroom and Louise can go downstairs, but Dad can help her." Those eyes full of emotions narrowed at Ludwig, he had to comply to say yes or somehow he knew there would be a fiery wrath.

This was a strange dream, Ludwig told himself as he took Louise's hand and led her downstairs in the basement. It wasn't scary or anything, it looked like a man cave if anything with an old couch and some beat up wii. There was a small bathroom where Louise stood back with a frown.

"Aren't you gonna start the water," he offered.

She shook her head, "You do that."

Sighing, he turned back to the complex shower controls, that he messed with. Apparently when you turned it to cold it got hot, who would know! "Hey Da," she murmured pulling at his night shirt, "can you take out my braids? You made them super tight last night."

He moved the switch to the shower option and nodded. She sat down on the toilet as Ludwig removed the thin gum bands that held her braids together and started pulling apart the hair.

She was quiet, almost too quiet for a kid her age, "Da," she muttered looking away, "do you think Dominick hates me?"

It was such a strange sentence that Ludwig paused everything, "pumpkin?" The nickname seemed to roll off his tongue easily, "why would you think that?"

"It's just that he doesn't trust anything I say, even at school he lets Katrina make fun of me."

Who in the world was Katrina and why did it make Ludwig want to kill this kid in one swift blow, "He's your sibling, Louise," he started solemnly moving to the other braid, smoothing his hand over the frizzy curls, "for the rest of his life he will always be your older brother who likes to rile you up. My brother still riles me up, because he knows he'll get something."

"Really?" She gapped turning around, "but you love Uncle Gilbert."

Uncle Gilbert? Oh wait that would make sense, but why did these children call the countries by their true names? "Well yeah, I love him, he's my brother," he laughed placing an open palm on her head and roughing up her hair, "but he can sometimes be a true asshole."

Louise laughed running her small hand through her curls. "Don't swear in the holy house of the lord, Da," she scolded without any malice. They all must be catholic considering they were Italy's kids, he was your cliche Italian man with the open shirt and the gold chained cross between his pecs.

"Why not you shower and I'll go apologize to the lord," he joked, helping her unbutton her pajama top and folded it while she took off her pants and underwear.

"Thanks Da," she smirked handing him the bulk of her clothing before disappearing behind the light brown curtains under the spray.

Ludwig folded the material and stepped outside getting a whoosh of cold air, the bathroom was steaming from the outside, he wondered briefly if he made the water too hot.

"Come in Germany," his eyes darted to the stairs in almost a PTSD Deja vu action as he saw Italy standing at the step with his hand over his mouth pretending to be speaking to him on a radio, he flourished into giggles at the startle expression on Ludwig's face, walking down the steps until he stood right in front of him.

Slowly he put his hand over his mouth. "Hello Italy, over," it felt so unreal to repeat that sentence to a whole different Italy, but apparently he got the answer right according to the fond smile and the warm hands touching his bicep.

On Italy's finger was a huge ass ring, one that he would stare at in the store and wonder what it would be like to afford one of those. "You're so jumpy this morning, are you feeling warm," like a mother, Italy stood on his tippy toes to press a hand to his cheek, the action instantly calming body.

Hesitantly he covered the smaller hand with his own, "I'm fine," he stated firmly, "don't worry about me."

"Maybe I should call you off, you feel really hot," Italy murmured more to himself, another rage of fear and deja vu rocked Ludwig in his seat.

"Listen to me," he said harshly, almost screaming the look of 'I've heard this bullshit far too many times' form across his sharpshooter's face, "I'm. Fine."

Careful hands detached from his face as he pressed his lips fully onto his, the action made Ludwigs brain short circuit as Italy stepped back rubbing his arm in such a soothing manner, "I'm calling you off and making you soup."

"Feliciano!" He growled, almost confused on how the name came to roll off his tongue so easily. Ludwig had never used Italy's true human name, the only person who did that was Romano and whoever else did was either a part of Italy's growing lady circle, or family. It was just plain weird.

"Over and out Ludwig," Feliciano giggled trying to bolt up the stairs, but Ludwig snatched him up by the waist and listened to him scream and rip at his fingers.

"Mama," a murmur broke the mood of some kind of fond moment as Louise peeked out from the bathroom, she had on a rabbit towel that had a hood, giving her little ears. Ludwig had to admit it was adorable.

"Are you done washing, honey bunny?" Feliciano smiled, pushing off of Ludwig to walk over and pick the little girl up. He hated to admit it, but Louise looked like one of propaganda posters Hitler made, the blonde hair, blue eyes, and those braids she had in last time he saw her.

She nodded tiredly laying her head against his chest, "Why don’t you daddy go upstairs and get changed for school? I have some yummy eggs and bacon."

That seemed to egg her on as she was passed to Ludwig, who suddenly became worried on how light the little girl was. Grasping her sleep clothing, he went upstairs and to the top floor, opening random doors until he got to a bright pink room.

It screamed Princess as he set her on the four poster bed and sifted through her clothing. He came across a few outfits that he came to the conclusion Louise went to a school with a uniform so he set out the normal pleated skirt and blouse. She put on her underwear and skirt good, but she had trouble tucking her shirt in and buttoning so he helped her there.

"Do my hair Da!" She smiled holding a brush and a little box of gum bands.

Ludwig knew damn well on what to do with these. He knew how to braid hair from his great grandpa, Germania who had long flowing hair that he would braid up with beads and feathers. Of course this wasn't Archaic Germany, and it was really showing his age, but he did braid Louise's hair in two French braids. Now she truly looked like a child from his time period, the little uniform and braids.

All she had to do was salute to the Hitler and she'd be in. But. You know. This wasn't Hitler time. So.....

"Dad!" Dominick flagged him down wearing a similar uniform to Louise, "Mama says you're staying home, are you alright?" He jogged over to stand in Louise's room.

"Da is staying home?" Louise muttered, hugging him.

He looked between the sibling almost surprised at their concern, but he had to remind himself that apparently he'd been raising these rugrats with his sharpshooter, who was the most emotional person in the world.

"I'm fine, it was Mama's fault I'm staying home. Don't worry your heads," he promised shaking the curls on the boy's head and picking Louise up. He led them downstairs, more tamed and ready for school. Italy thanked him with a smile as he set up the table with food.

"I have to use the bathroom real quick, I'll be back," he stated before navigating through the large house into a small powder room. This world was almost too much.

The bathroom was neat with light blue wallpaper and a soft rug that his cold feet dug in. He zipped down his pants, freeing his member and peed. Ludwig had to admit that food did smell good; Italy was probably the best cook he could think of. Forcing himself to pee quicker he pulled up his pants and flushed the toilet to come face to face with an image of him covered in soot.

In the mirror wasn't himself, well it was himself when he left his universe. One with a scar across his cheek and blood splatters across his uniform.

"How are you liking this world? You did create it," the image of himself taunted, Ludwig's eyebrows furrowed as the man laughed, "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm your brain."

"Oh," was all he could get out, "do you know where I am?"

The man nodded, his smile becoming grim, "You were injured, really bad. I, as your brain, had to put you down on lockdown, but yourself decided that it would be easier for you to dream. You created this, it's your most desired dream." Raising his hands, the man in the mirror looked around in a humming motion, almost like he was liking the fake world he apparently made?

"My most desired dream is married to Italy with kids?" His look was indescribable, "That makes no sense, me and Italy don't get along."

"Maybe not as well as you want," he snapped his fingers, "don't yell at me, man, this is your doing. Until we can wake you of this coma you are going to play dad for a while."

"I don't know-"

"Pretend," his brain frowned, "I need to go, play your part and everything will be fine," Brain said with a smile before disappearing, leaving Ludwig just staring into his dark eyes and stubble. God, it was going to take forever for him to get use to that image of himself.

Though, how long could he pretend to play his part?

 

 

 


	2. "Fake Germany"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany is thrown into a world of helping Feliciano in the bakery and dealing with his very nice brother-in-law while Ludwig is trapped in 1920 with a very hot headed Italy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back for my monthly chapter! I had to so much fun writing this chapter. Please read and review at whim!

Ludwig was now sweating like a sinner in church, here he was at a table with Italy's hand on his thigh (????) and fretting on if these children (????) will ask him questions. He didn't know anything about this life! What if Italy asked him about his job, or worse, GAS PRICES! Those change all the time!!

The blond one, he think is named Dominick, (he wasn't so sure but still) was picking at the food in front of him, his face downcast, "hey bud," he started shakily resting a heavy hand on the younger's shoulder, "what got you so down in the dump. You're here picking at a delicious meal not even speaking!"

He looked up, Ludwig searching his face for any fuck ups, but apparently he spoke good enough to pass, "yeah I'm fine, just not really hungry."

"Are you sure," Italy jumped in with a sweet smile, "you always are my hungry boy at breakfast."

"It's fine," he smiled, Ludwig almost felt a wave of fear shake his grounds when the smile was fake. Did little kids smile like soldiers??? When did that happen!

Italy seemed hesitant as he stood up and picked up Dominick's plate with his, "okay, remember Katrina and Catarina will be here to pick you up soon."

That name again. Who was Katrina and why did Ludwig just automatically hate her for making fun of his supposed daughter. They were Beilschmidt, weren't they? (according to the white-girl-looking sticker across the top of their kitchen door, yes their last name is Beilschmidt) His Brother always said to stand up for himself, when he was younger, why didn't old him stand for the same act.

"Dominick," He started again catching the boy's attention so he didn't leave the table, "do you know what big brothers do, son?"

Ludwig tried not to look down on the boy, but from the way his shoulder's crumpled in on themselves, he hit a kink, "I know Dad, you tell me all the time, a big brother protects their sister."

Boom. Good parenting dream-Ludwig. "Yeah!" He exclaimed with a calm smile, "try protecting your sister from Katrina would you, eh. She's fragile."

"I'll try," the way his son mirrored the way Ludwig did as a small child, puffing up his chest and that determined look in his eyes. For sure, these were his kin.

"Alright, go get packed for school," he edged the boy off the serious talk with a pat to the back and urging him to where Louise left off to. The boy nodded and disappeared up a different stairs in the den. There were two stairs up to the top floor??? What the hell.

"If I had a coin for how many times you tell Dominick that, I'd be one rich man," a soft voice whispered in his ear, Ludwig's body jumped as he turned to see Italy leaning on his shoulder with his usual cat-like smile, "so, Mr. Stay-At-Home-Husband, are you gonna come in and help in the bakery. I have a new delivery you can show off to all the eligible woman in the building."

"Aren't we married?" Ludwig asked in a confused voice.

Italy just howled with laughter and kissed him on the cheek, the skin tingling where his lips touched, "yep, since you decided that my family wasn't that crazy and you wanted kids. That was a shot in the dark."

"I mean your family isn't that bad," Ludwig tried, there was Grandpa Roma who liked to visit in the night when he was in the shower and Romano who had poorly timed holocaust jokes and an anger large enough to be placed in rehab for. Italy was also giving him this look again, the one where he could smell the bullshit better than he could smell food (that man can eat at any time) "oh wait. Wow, your family is terrible."

Adorably, the Italian shot him finger guns and stepped to his rusty, yet trusty-looking oven where he started putting the dishes away. Ludwig stepped down to the cozy den. Their house felt like a log cabin with the mahogany color scheme with soft leather seats and a huge fireplace.

There was a wide screen television with a whole bookcase behind it with movies. There were a lot of WW2 and WW1 documentaries. Yep, those look they were his.

"IM HOME!" Ludwig jump out of skin, again, by a loud, girlish-boyish voice and the sound of the back door in the kitchen being thrown open. Standing in the kitchen was some weird looking girl with a bob length brown hair and the tips dyed blue. She darted across the stone floor to hug Italy around the waist.

While Feliciano was saying his hello a slower girl came through the door with an iPhone. Her hair was in a bun, curly strands falling out of way. The girls reminded him of someone, though he couldn't place his finger on who they were. Wait, he knew they were Katrina and Catarina (twins obviously) but their features reminded him of someone.

"Hey Uncle Ludwig," the girl on the phone looked up and waved before turning back to her message.

The girl with the blue hair snarled, "Catarina put that down for one minute, she's always on her phone. Daddy gonna take it away soon."

"Don't tell Uncle Feliciano that!" Catarina seemed to fluff up like an angry cat.

"You two be nice, you fight like worse enemies sometimes," Italy dismissed them quickly, giving Katrina a warning glare before stepping away to place the foiled wrapped breakfast in the fridge.

These twins were... Ludwig couldn't place his finger on it! If they called him and Italy uncle then they would have to be Romano's. Wait. Oh.

They are Romano's kids. That's who they remind him of! Wow, he could be a detective with his sleuthing skills! The curly hair, round face, quick to anger attitude, Romano. If they were Romano's than who was the dad, eh probably Spain.

"It's 6:20, you should start heading down to the bus stop!" Italy shouted up the stairs for the kids. Upstairs there was an array of thumps and smashes until the two blonde kids came bumbling down the steps with back pack on.

Italy pulled two neatly packed lunch boxes out from the fridge and pressed kisses to their heads. "Have a nice day!" He cheerfully announced. The twins and apparently his kids, all corralled him into a hug before darting out the door into the cold winter air.

A lone shiver shook Ludwig to the core at just the thought of braving the crisp weather. "Come inside before you catch a cold," Italy joked placing a warm hand against his arm.

"Just a moment," Ludwig sighed, somehow his fatherly instincts were still a thing and he would brace that cold weather until he saw the bus and watched his kids and the other ones climb on. Shutting the door he sighed pushing his hands deep into the flannel pajamas he wore as Italy gave him the 'I told you so' look.

He stepped around the dog that was laying on the knitted carpet in the foyer and decided that he should get dressed, Italy did say he was going to help with inventory.

Waltzing back in the sunny bedroom he woke up in, he opened up the side of the wardrobe he saw closed to find an array of dad clothing. Sweater vests, suit jackets, and disgusting turtle necks. There was no army green military jacket nor thick, metal toe boots in his collection of loafers. Even the side of the cabinet door had pictures of his kids and Italy.

It was all disgustingly.... dad-like. Everything was gross.

From inside the closet of shame, he found a crumpled shirt that smelled of sweat, it was one of those ventilation shirts made of stretchy material. He put that on and a pair of ugly ass dad cargo shorts. Looking in the mirror he almost lost his breakfast.

"What are you even wearing?" A voice asked, making him jump out of his skin. Italy was standing there with his eyebrows furrowed. Stepping forward he looked into the wide mirror with him, feeling up his bicep, it was awkward.

He narrowed his eyes at the shirt and poop brown cargo pants, "dad clothing?" It was more of a question rather than an answer.

"I can see that," Italy joked grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling him towards the cabinet. Somehow he was able to pull out a decent looking army green sweater vest with a little patch on the arm of a poppy and skinny jeans. He handed them to Ludwig and instructed he put it on, now.

With his cheeks turning red, he shucked off the pants and the shirt to awkwardly put on the clothing that he was given. It looked better on him than the cargo pants and the shirt.

"There, you look very handsome," Italy concluded smugly, fixing the hem of his sweater and smoothing out non-existent wrinkles.

Smiling at himself, this seemed much better than the dad clothing he forced himself into, "now come along, we need to get to my work."

He found himself pulled away from the mirror, and he fumbled down the steps, pass the cat and the dog to the foyer. Italy handed him a WW2 bomber jacket as he put on a mid-length red trench coat. Together they ventured out the door into the cold weather and to a mini van, passing a tan Jeep that he begged was his.

They drove in relative silence, Ludwig's attention captured by the snow cover beach and beautiful trees. It was like some huge dream he conjured up. Breathing slowed as he turned back to stare at Italy and pull down the little mirror.

Soot face, scar version of himself looked back, the icy blue eyes darted over to look and Ludwig followed seeing Italy's lone hand sitting on the console.

"Hold his hand. Don't you not want him to be suspicious of you," the army version whispered to him like a little devil on his shoulder.

Even if he was not the most angel person, he didn't want Italy to question him. His whole body shivered in cold sweats as he clasped a hand over the smaller one. Italy's hand was cold, yet soft and easily fit in his palm.

"Your hands are cold," Ludwig found himself saying, a worried tone filling his lungs.

Stopping at a light, Italy smiled lovingly, "maybe it's because it's December in Spain, my love."

"Wear your gloves," he scolded remembering the pair of leather gloves that the other Italy always had a pair of Gucci leather gloves he had stashed in his coat pocket when his hands got too sore from shooting.

Ludwig watched as the stop light shinned down on Italy's freckled skin like he was some kind of angel, "you know I lost those, I think I might of left them in the apartment. At least we'll be back up there."

He had no fucking clue what the apartment was, but if Italy's hands weren't cold it would be a 10/10 good thing. The ride went a little more smoothly with Ludwig warming up the small hand. Italy parked the mini van in a little spot beside a tiny cafe called 'Little Italy'.

Cakes and sweets littered the glass window with beckoning smells of coffee as Italy went through the front door with a key.

This must be his bakery and gosh it was beautiful. It seemed so Italy with soft cream walls and white crown ceilings. The tables had a pastel yellow table cloth and little jars of Lilies on each table. The counter was a snazzy marble with a big display case beside it with not many things in it.

"I need to start baking the morning treats, most of the inventory is upstairs in the apartment so can you go get me that stuff and put it in the kitchen," Italy instructed in a soft voice. Nodding hesitantly, Ludwig dashed to the spiral steps with old white railings.

In the apartment was just a bunch of essential orders with a list of all the costs of things. He was mesmerized with all the different things, but decided with carrying down a bag of flour. He picked it up, almost wobbling at the sheer heaviness of the bag and thumped down the steps.

At that very moment, the little bells rang as someone walked through the door. Ludwig found his eyebrows furrowing as he saw Romano. He was thicker, both him and Italy are more bigger and healthier. This Romano even has tattoos!

In his one hand he held a portable baby car seat with a casual child chilling in there. A soft baby blanket was wrapped around the child with a tarantula plushie tucked under it's arm.

"Hello there Ludwig," Romano smiled softly, setting the bassinet down on the table as Italy came out with a steaming white tray of cookies.

"Oh you brought Campbell!" Italy cooed putting the tray on the counter and trotting over to continue his cooing and baby talk into the carrier.

Romano had this tired look, but it was a fond one. "Don't get distracted by my daughter, Feliciano, the roads are bad so I didn't take her to daycare."

"I promise I won't get distracted," Ludwig knew that was a lie as he set the bag down and took a hesitant step towards Romano to peer into carrier as well. Up close she had light brown skin and these adorable, puppy dog brown eyes. She viewed them curiously in a typical baby manner, sucking on the pacifier.

Ludwig smiled, it was hard not to at the adorable little baby, "aww, she's just the cutest thing," he reached in and stroked her cheek, brown eyes closing and relaxing in the touch.

"I'm glad you're here," Romano said (which wasn't really a thing he ever said, usually it was just insults), "you can put her to sleep so easily."

"It's his talent!" Italy chimed standing up, "he called off sick today to help us with inventory!"

"How sweet," Romano nodded.

The two twins disappeared into the kitchen, talking about different stuff they needed for the day while Ludwig mechanically brought down bags of sugar, flour, and crates of eggs and butter.

He was instructed to where to put things in labeled bins until the boxes filled to the top. Though they went down quickly with the large scoops the twins would take and put into large mixing bowls. Together they were able to make a huge batch of snickerdoodles and delicious chocolate chunk.

The smells that wafted in and out of delicious muffins, breads, and candies made Ludwig's sweet tooth ache.

It was around nine when they actually opened the doors, Romano picking up the baby carrier and setting it on the steps. A few regulars came in, Italy already ready with bread and taking the money.

"Have a merry Christmas my dear," an old lady smiled, her old wrinkles pushing her face into a weary kind of look, "isn't it your anniversary coming up."

"Yes!" Italy's eyes brightened as he folded his hands in a pleasant way, "Christmas eve is the day me and Ludwig met, I don't know what he's going to get me!"

"Something blingy like your ring, hopefully!" She smirked pointing to the huge diamond ring Italy wore.

The other nodded taking her money and typing the amount into the cash register, "from husband to wife, we can always hope for something beautiful."

She winked at Ludwig making his blood run cold, his and Italy's anniversary is apparently Christmas Eve and he didn't know one thing he even liked. Last Christmas gift was a box of raw pasta noodles and a set of cat stickers he found at the local dollar store.

But noooooo Italy couldn't just accept his cat stickers and noodles, he needed a ring in this universe.

What was he going to do! Taking a step back, he ran back upstairs, hopefully he wasn't seen just standing behind Feliciano, but his sharp hearing was on point.

"Is something off about him," Lovino asked, coming out of the kitchen with Campbell in his arm, nursing on a warm bottle.

Putting his hand on his chin, Feliciano's eyebrows furrowed. He did seem... different. Though he pushed the thought down like bile rising up his throat, he smiled at his brother anyways, "he's just busy, you know what work does to people's heads. Makes'em crazy!"

Lovino gave him a skeptical look before giving a half hearted shrug and walked out into the sitting area to sit with Campbell.

He did feel different, like he wasn't the same person. No, like he wasn't from this

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

The world was shaky, Ludwig felt his whole body begin to quake as his eyes flew open. It was like he had a mini seizure, his heart pounding so hard it could feel it climb his throat.

Looking around he gulped down nothing, his mouth dry and throat scratchy, he wasn't in his bedroom. There was no sleeping body next to him and from the light coming from the long hallway it was the mid afternoon.

The room looked similar to one of those freaky mental hospitals he would see in a horror movie, the hall long with other bodies laying in bed, bloody gauze over wounds and missing limbs. His stomach dipped, where was Feliciano and his kids.

"Oh gosh, you're awake," Ludwig whole body fell in relief at the voice, it was Feliciano. He turned seeing long fingers bunch up the hospital cloth wall and pull it back to let him see.... not Feliciano.

He was not a man who would change his feelings for his husband just by looks, but Feliciano looked very different. His whole body was thinner and his eyes looked sunken in. His Italy was well-fed and always had this light in his eyes that shined through, even during those dark times.

This Feliciano's eyes were dull, just a pale brown with a look of doubt and hate. "I was wondering when you would wake up, you scared me when I saw your bloody lifeless body under that building."

Bloody? Lifeless? Under a building? What was going on. He took a fucking shower, read a half of his book, and went to bed at 8:30 like some kind of little kid.

"I'm very confused," Ludwig touched his head feeling a migraine, pound against the back of his skull, "I don't remember any of that?"

Feliciano seemed to hover protectively, placing a hand on his shoulder and looking him over, Ludwig could see the mothering Feliciano he knew and loved so much, but the cracks were small. "Are you having trouble remembering, do you have amnesia?"

"No?" He said more in question, "what's wrong with you, we went to bed together."

He crossed his eyes narrowing his eyes, Ludwig shrunk knowing that look too well, "if you aren't having trouble remembering, tell me Ludwig, what's the date."

"October 20th 2018."

"It's October 20th 1940."

"You fucking hypochondriac!" Feliciano snapped, Ludwig flinching at such a harsh tone. Feliciano was a very gentle person, even if it was a curse. He always had such a passive side, so the yelling was new. Also that was such a big word for him.

Ludwig's eyes searched for any kind of joke, but Feliciano's eyes were serious as serious could be, "me? The hypochondriac. Don't you start with me," he warned.

Okay, so they were fighting now. Great. "No, the conversation isn't ending. You're fine, get the hell up. You had me worried."

"Well I'm sorry you have emotions!" He threw the thick hospital blanket off of his body standing tall, he was wearing one of those scratchy paper aprons, with his ass sticking out and a loose elastic tying in the back, "where is my clothing anyways."

"Here, asshole." Feliciano picked up a nicely folded uniform, the really old kind he'd see in museums, and threw it down on the bed.

Ludwig looked at it blankly, "Feliciano, you fucking nut case. We're not going to some World War Two reenactment, where is some comfortable clothing."

"This is what me and Japan brought you in, we have no other clothing for you," Feliciano said in a slow tight voice, his whole tempo made his blood boil.

Eye twitching he took a step back, assessing the strange situation, "fine." What he found from arguments with his husband, that it's sometimes best to just let it go. Reaching to his back, he broke the thin elastic to the apron and started pulling it off.

"What the hell! Germany!" Feliciano shielded his eyes quickly, his cheeks turning a violent shade of red, "you have no decency."

Rolling his eyes, he took off the paper apron and crumbled it into a ball, throwing the wad at the boy who flinched visibly, "you're acting like you've never seen each other naked."

"It's different when you do it!" Feliciano protested hotly.

Looking over with now his underwear on and a thin undershirt, "are you sure about that, your cheeks are redder than Lovino's when he gets proven wrong!"

"Don't talk about my brother when you're naked!" Feliciano cried, even more embarrassed, dancing from one foot to the next.

Rolling his eyes, Ludwig crossed his arms. Feliciano was acting like he actually wasn't there for the birth of his two children and let's not even talk about Valentine's Day anniversary. It was like this wasn't..... his Feliciano.

Wow that was a big conspiracy. Could he be, not in his body. "Hey, so, kids."

"What about kids?"

"Our kids."

"Our kids?"

Okay. Check list time!

\- [x] No kids!   
\- [x] They are in the year 1940  
\- [x] Feliciano is embarrassed on seeing him naked when they actually had sex last night   
\- [x] He doesn't remember last night   
\- [x] Last night was some good ass sex   
\- [x] He should remember that shit   
\- [x] You're getting off track.   
\- [x] He swears???   
\- [x] Everything is different.

He watched Feliciano like a hawk, testing out the pockets where a small rifle was in and a dusty walkie talkie. Pressing the button static came through, a beep hitting Feliciano as he picked up the speaker from his uniform.

"Stop wasting batteries, Nazi." Feliciano whispered into the receiver and placed it on the table, "you don't understand how worried I was. Gosh, you are such a...." Feliciano trailed off, tears brimming in his eyes with his cheeks flushing brightly.

Ludwig took a hesitant step forward, as much as he was afraid of not knowing this side, he loved Feliciano more than anything in the world. Seeing his eyes turn red and brim over, hurt. He hugged the other tightly, Feliciano's head resting against his chest, holding him tight.

"I'm sorry," Feliciano mumbled into his chest, "I'm stressed and I was so scared that you were hurt."

"I'm fine, I'm totally fine!" He laughed feeling his own tears come up, from seeing the other cry. Leaning down he used his thumb to wipe away a track of tears, "stop crying, you're such a cry baby."

"Says the one crying too!" Feliciano sassed back, rubbing obnoxiously at his eyes until they were red.

Ludwig rolled his eyes pulling Feliciano's hands away from the raw skin, "you're rubbing your skin raw, Feliciano, stop that," he scolded in a softer tone. He wasn't very good at scolding to be honest, Feliciano was good at those looks that made you regret you did stuff and raising his voice at the right time.

On the other hand, he just yelled and slammed his fist on surfaces causing stuff to break. Dominick had faced his wrath more than once, that boy loved to fight with others on the little things. It reminded him too much of himself.

"You're lost in thought," Feliciano noted touching his cheek, Ludwig instantly leaned in the touch.

This caused the other to blush and take his hands back, "you're acting weird, like this isn't you," Ludwig cocked his head watching Feliciano get flustered, "I mean! It's you, but not you! Like my Germany was replaced with some..... annoying dad."

"I'm actually hurt," Ludwig deadpanned as Feliciano got even more angry and flustered. It was so funny to get the other riled up on such a little thing. His love hated it when he did stuff like that.

It was no different with this version of his husband who got all hot when he got sassed.

"You're not my Germany," Feliciano said simply, sitting in the hospital chair, cradling his forehead in his finger, "how could this happen."

Stepping forward, he placed his hand on the other's shoulder, feeling him instantly tense rather than wind down, "you don't feel like my Feliciano, you are very thin, I can feel your shoulder bone."

Feliciano looked out for blood with the way he pushed the other away and crossed his arms, "don't touch me, fake Germany, for now you must maintain a good five feet away from me."

Blinking slowly, Ludwig cocked his head, "are you putting a restraining order on me?"

"Follow me Fake Germany, we have business and conspiracies to break!"

 


End file.
